Fall in Tokyo
by TheRedCloud
Summary: Seta and Minato have different secret feelings for each other. Will it drive them into a lust filled heaven or break them apart into a never ending hell? Characters are P3 protagonist and P4 Protagonist


Minato Arisato and Seta Souji.

It was fall and it rained nearly every day and every night. Minato was on the train home he stared out the window with his headphones in and

his eyes red. he skipped the periods he had after lunch because he had been crying. He and Seta got into their first fight early that day and it

left them both scared and confused. They had only been going out for two weeks and they didn't do much sexually, the farthest they made it

was making out. Because of the short period of time they had been together they didn't understand each other that well. Unfortunately for both

of them they rode the same train home, so Seta was only four seats down. Minato looked over to see, to his surprise, that Seta was fast asleep.

He smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and put his head back against the seat, and looked out the window once more.

* * *

He was laying on a bed in the middle of the room, the lights were dim and it smelled of sweet lavender and roses. He decided to stand and

get his bearings. He pushed the covers off and stood up, and to his surprise all he was wearing was a tiny towel that didn't even go to his knees

and even in the dim light of the room you didn't have to try hard to see his hanging length. Minato suddenly felt embarrassed at seeing his

boyfriend so undressed, so vulnerable, so...tasty looking. Minato grabbed his towel in fear of being exposed in front of Seta.

The shower was running in the tiny bathroom in front of him, he approached cautiously and opened the bathroom door. Seta was sitting on the

tiny stool in the middle of the steamy bathroom scrubbing his hair with shampoo.

Minato blushed as he stared at his naked boyfriend, he also felt the towel on his hips begin to tighten. He was getting hard. He walked into

the bathroom slowly, his hand reached out for Seta as he inched closer. But as fate would play out, he slipped on some soap and not only did he

fall on all fours on top of Seta, his towel also fell off. Naked, on top of Seta, who was also naked and covered in suds, both of them had the same

thought. They both inched their heads forward and parted their lips to kiss. Seta's tongue entered Minato's mouth and he was glad for it, glad

that they weren't fighting and could kiss each other happily. Minato pushed his tongue out of his mouth and they had a tongue battle outside

their mouths . Each others tongue was covered in the others saliva. Minato had his tongue out still, dripping, he was practically panting like a

dog. Seta smiled at Minato and he turned them over, Seta now on top. He reached his hand down slowly and touched the tip of Minato's head,

Minato convulsed slightly, "did that feel good?" Seta smiled devilishly as he said that, "you re my little devil you know? Always asking and I

always give. I want you to do me a favor this time though."

Seta whispered the rest into his ear and Minato blushed even deeper. Seta backed up off him and sat on the stool, Minato crawled forward

and looked up at Seta with his uncovered eye. He took one hand and began stroking Seta's dick, once it was hard and ready he moved his head

closer and began to lick, and suck. Up and down, up and down. "you're *pant* so good at sucking dick *pant* Minato," Seta's head fell back and

they both knew he couldn't hold it in anymore, he released and filled Minato's mouth with his hot, sticky semen. "Ahhhhh, I needed that. Thanks,

Minato. I want you to know that were now arriving at the Tokyo residential district, I repeat, Tokyo residential district."

* * *

It was a dream. The whole thing was a dream. The train screeched to a stop and he stood up. He walked onward towards the stairs that led

down to the streets home. He kept thinking of the dream as he walked, his mouth feeling hot, like he really took in a part of Seta. Just thinking

of the dream made him hard, he could feel his dick swell with blood. He needed a release. He turned a corner now that he was closer to home

and walked into the park. He went inside the park bathrooms and locked the door, headed for the nearest stall, unbuttoned his pants, closed

the toilet seat lid, sat and began stroke his dick softly. He closed his eyes and pictured Seta thrusting into him, over and over again. The

knocking of the bed post. The sweat everywhere. The heat of their bodies as one, he came on to the middle of the floor and he sat their, panting

softly.

He grabbed some tissue and cleaned off the tip of his still rock hard dick. Got his pants back on, with a little effort, and walked out. He got

home finally, into his empty, tiny apartment. He had spent more time walking, thinking of Seta, than he had planned so it was almost pitch black

out. Except for all the lights of Tokyo. his apartment was on the second story so at least he could view the area at and he could almost see the

Tokyo tower if the sky was clear enough, like tonight. He didn't even change clothes, all he did was fall down onto his futon and stare out the

window at Toyko tower. It was so tall, so long..._just like Seta, _he thought. He didn't know looking at an inanimate could get him hard, he ignored it

though and started to daze off. That night he had the same dream as the one from on the train. Except this time, he wasn't woken and he and

Seta got to go a lot further than before...


End file.
